kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ *Po patet ankesa të përgjithshme ju lutem shtrojini tek Wikipedia:Ankesa. *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Translation Request (2 sentences) For the front page of the Novial Test Wikipedia it would be nice to have a Albanian translation of the following 2 sentences: <> Welcome to the Wikipedia in the Novial language! You can read about the international auxiliary language Novial here. <> See the original request at Wikimedia Incubator here. Thank you, Nov_ialiste :I don't think there would be much Albanian interest in this project. Dori | Diskuto 17 Shtator 2006 18:23 (UTC) Jam përdorues i ri ne Wikipedia Përshëndetje! Nëse keni mundësi më ndihmoni që t'i publikoi ca punime, nuk dij t'i redaktoi ashtu siç duhet. alush_kryeziu@hotmail.com Tung! Për: Dori - nga Alushi Përshëndetje! Dua të theksoj se punimet e mia janë të motivuara nga një trajnim, mbajtur në KEC - Prishtinë 2005/06 . Këto punime janë modifikim i një programi shumë të rëndësishem ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim''. Shkolla në hapësirat shqiptare nuk është edhe aq e oraganizuar, prandaj materiale të tilla qoftë edhe të modifikuara janë të rëndësishme për t'i lëvizur gjerat në drejtimin e dëshiruar në sferën e Arsimit Shqiptar. Në punime ka fjali që janë marrë nga libra të ndryshëm, por ka edhe veshtrime nga këndi im. Me këtë rast unë falenderoj KEC-in për punën dobiprurëse në arsimin kosovar e më gjer dhe për motivimin tim që t'i trajtoj çështjet edhe nga këndi im. Për titull: ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim'' do të ishte e qëlluar. Por faqja që ka dalë ,,Shkolla dhe komuniteti dy sistems të ndër varura'' nuk e di a mundet me ju bashkangjitur titullit në një anë dhe të qendroj si e vetme në anën tjetër. Për temen ,,Zhvillimi i kurrikulit'' do të duhej edhe më shumë të kishte material, por edhe si e till bën... Autor të librit: ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim'' janë: Halim Hyseni, Jonuz Salihaj, Nikoleta Mita dhe Dukagjin Pupovci. Unë kam marrë dhe kam dhënë. Ky fillim shekulli na kushtëzon që të marrim e të japim pa kufi. Shekulli i informacionit. Edhe diçka punimet i kam në ,,Mikrosoft power point'' ku ka skica e animacione të krijuara nga unë por ato nuk di a mund të prezentohen në këtë faqe? Për fund, resurse kombëtare nuk janë xehet as bukurit natyrore të hapësises shqiptare, por janë dijet e qytetarëve shqiptarë. Prandaj arsimi është shtylla kryesore, për integrime të fuqishme të faktorit shqiptar...etj.. Me respekt ju përshëndet: Alushi Dori përshëndetje ! Më vjen keq, nuk kam informacion të duhur për faqet e Wikipedisë se ku dhe si duhen plasuar punimet, unë e kuptova se ju keni të drejtë. Ju vendosni, ashtu siç është më se miri. Unë s'di ende pse ka ardhur punimi "Menaxhimi i ndryshimeve në shkollë" aty ku nuk do të duhej. Ju jeni të lirë të bëni zhvendosjen dhe palosjen ashtu siç e shihni të arsyeshme, ose t'i largoni fare. Tung! Tung Jam Petriti dhe jam përdorues i Wikipedias në gjuhën angleze. Tani e kam hapur një user edhe këtu. Jam editor i vjetër në Wikipedian angleze dhe i di shumicën e rregullave atje. Po shoh se këtu ka nevojë të madhe për ndihmë, dhe unë për këtë kam ardhur. Unë (si dhe disa shokë të mi) e kemi ndër mend të kontribuojmë këtu në lidhje me artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me muzikën. Këtu jam ende i ri, por rregullat për artikuj të muzikës (edhe të tjera) i di shumë mirë. Do të ishte mirë që të bëhem administratorë sepse do të mund të kontribuoj edhe më shumë. Mirëpo e di se për këtë më duhet të kem shumë kontribuime këtu, e unë s'i kam, mirëpo i kam në verzionin e gjuhës angleze. Për të ma parë userin atje, kliko këtu. E pres përgjigjen. Falemnderit! --Λeternus 15 Nëntor 2006 18:50 (UTC) A ke marre pergjigje? A ke marre pergjigje se kush ka redaktuar nga IP:172.174.201.177? Mos harro ti besh te fala zotit Dan. Uni 16 Nëntor 2006 09:00 (UTC) :Jo, kjo kërkesë nuk m'u plotësua nga stewards ngaqë s'kishte shumë mbështetje për arsye se s'duhet të tregohen të dhënat vetjake. Dori | Diskuto 16 Nëntor 2006 13:40 (UTC) ::A mund te ngritet perseri kjo ceshtje? Une personalisht nuk e kisha par asnjehere kete punen e kesaj IP gjer me sot per ate dhe nuk kam votuar. (Puntori 16 Nëntor 2006 14:05 (UTC)) :::Nuk e di çka dëshironi të arrini me këtë. Unë mendoj që këto çëshje janë të mbyllura dhe nuk ka nevojë të diskutohen më. Për kër arsye edhe janë arkivuar ato. Sdi pse merreni akoma me sende të kaluara. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 14:12 (UTC) ::::Ndonjehere eshte keq te turbullohet e kaluara por mendoj se sepaku Burokrati duhet te e dij identitetin e asaj IP sepse e kaluara e definon te tashmen dhe eshte udherrefyese e se ardhmes. (Pas filozofi :) :( ) (Puntori 16 Nëntor 2006 14:27 (UTC)) :::::Dhe nuk kishte se si te ishte ndryshe. Qe mos ta zgjasim shume, personi shante me fjale banale nga qe ishte i nxehur. Kerkesen qe bere ti e bere nga deshira. Per ate nuk tu lut njeri. Edhe sikur te kishe gjetur dicka, a do e kishe zgjidhur ti konfliktin? Por une tashme kam bere kerkesen ne kuvend per ta hequr konton se do largohem pergjithmone, aty dhe pritet miratimi tend. Shendet Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 14:01 (UTC) Grisja e llogarise Cfare mendon per kerkesen. Po ose jo mund ta shkruash dhe aty. Uni :Grisja e llogarive nuk është e mundur nga askush (përveç zhvilluesve, por dhe kjo do të ishte e vështirë dhe ata s'e plotësojnë këtë kërkesë). Plus historiku i faqeve duhet ruajtur për arsye ligjore rreth të drejtave të autorit. Dori | Diskuto 16 Nëntor 2006 13:40 (UTC) ::Qe te pretendosh dicka te tille duhet te bazohesh tek rregullat e wikipedias dhe jo ne bindjet e tua personale. Vizitoje njehere faqen mbi rregullat e faqeve te perdoruesit (anglisht) dhe lexo me kujdes se cfare shkruhet aty, sidomos ne paragrafin: "How do I delete my user and user talk pages?". Ne te gjitha wikipediat eshte e mundur grisja e llogarive pas kerkeses se perdoruesit qe e ka hapur ate. Por kete faqe, si dhe shume faqe ku shpjegohen rregullat e wikipedias, ndermjet tyre edhe ajo mbi te drejten e autorit (e cila eshte lene pergjysem), ti dhe ata administratore qe kuptojne anglisht nuk i keni shqiperuar akoma. Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 09:04 (UTC) :::Shiko titullin dhe pyetjen që më bëre. Llogaria dhe faqet personale nuk janë e njëjta gjë. Faqet grisen kollaj, llogaria jo. S'kam faj unë se i ngatërron termat ti. Nëse ke vendosur të largohesh, atëherë faqet mund të grisen. Nëse do të vazhdosh të redaktosh dhe të marrësh pjesë në projekt, atëherë nuk duhen grisur. Dori | Diskuto 22 Nëntor 2006 02:25 (UTC) Burokrat Si mundem te behem te Wikiquote burokrat, pasi qe gati i vetmi perdorues jam aty, tung. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 19 Janar 2007 22:08 (UTC) :Thjesht vendos kandidaturën tek wikiquote:sq:Wikiquote:Administruesit dhe për nja një javë të jap statusin. Dori | Diskuto 20 Janar 2007 15:03 (UTC) :: Te kuptova vetem dicka, dhe e bera diqysh, shiko te sq.wq! --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 20 Janar 2007 22:45 (UTC) Artikujt mbi gjeografin e vendeve Dikush e ka ndryshu tagun 2 në 2 në artikujt në lidhje me gjeografin e shteteve. A mundesh me i kthye sepse këto ndryshimne janë masive dhe nuk janë të regjistruara në historikun e fletave. Shiko të lutem dhe nëse mundesh me gjetë metodën për të kthyer ashtu si kanë qenë. (p.sh.: Gjeografia e Andorrës)--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Prill 2007 11:16 (UTC) :Më fal për vonesën, ka akoma nevojë të shikohet kjo punë? Dori | Diskuto 7 Maj 2007 00:19 (UTC) ::Jo--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Maj 2007 02:15 (UTC) Layout i ri për Stampen - Tung Po pyesja nëse je dakord që ti ndryshoj layout-in stampes tung (ajo qe tregon: mire se erdhet ne wikipedia... ne faqen e nje përdoruesi te ri). E kam bere gati dhe doja te dija nese mundja. Mund ta shikosh këtu (te zëri TUNG/Versioni I MODIFIKUAR, është ai Box-i lartë). P.S. Mund tia thuash te tjerve? Shiko dhe Ketu te Kuvendi. Faleminderit. --Eagleal 6 Maj 2007 16:42 (UTC) Vrejtje serioze Nëse ky projek nuk është projekt në gjuhën shqipe atëher të lutem më trego atëher di si të veprojë. Nëse është projek në gjuhën shqipe atëher të lutem ndërrmirë diçka që ashtu të jetë. Është e pamundëshme, gjersa unë mundohem të i shqiptoj gjërat të tjerët i mbulojnë shqiptimet e mija me barbarizma e gjuhë të huaja. Të lutem, duhet tërhekur vërejtja Përdoruesi:Ko.S.ystem.OV@, i ka kaluar të gjitha kufinjët me përdorimin e barbarizmave dhe gjuhëve të huaja në tituj dhe artikuj encilkopedik.--Hipi Zhdripi 11 Maj 2007 00:00 (UTC)